piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XD1
Thanks for your help, mate!--Uskok 14:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Greetings, I just wanted to thank you for all the hard work you've put into making this Wiki as great as all others. I also want to ask, if possible, if you can make one of those "pirate font"-like images and put "Properly Warned Ye Be:" in it(just to make it look cool). If you can do this favor, GREAT :D! If not, well thanks for your help with making this Wiki awesome...er. lol CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help! And I agree completely, "Says I" sounds way better...but I wasn't sure about everyone else's opinions about it(since I put the entire quote there so to connect with the original Disney ride, lol). And by any chance, could you make another image, except that it says "CJSFan"(and it would be made the same way as you made the "Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki" logo)? I'm sorry if I'm asking too much at this point(with it being the holidays and all that, lol), but I thought I should ask this. I hope you have a very "Jolly Roger" Christmas(ok, I know it sounds lame lol). Happy Holidays! CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page words Hey mate, Is there a chance you can help make another of those pirate-fonted words for our main page titled "Pirates Wiki Affiliates"(I'm thinking of adding any links related to POTC in there)? And if possible, is there a way that you can make the "Welcome header" stand out(because the upper portion of the letters disappear easily on the page). Thanks for any help on this matter. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the assistance with both images. They're great! I sorta uploaded the Welcome one to the original header...just felt it needed to be in the history. Just thought I'd let you know. Thanks again! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::No, not at all...it's brilliantly made, actually. What I meant by putting it in the history is I uploaded it as a "newer revision" of this image. Sorry for the confusion. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and can you also make a header called "Polls", as you may noticed that I posted polls on the main page. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig image request Hey mate, I'm terribly sorry for asking such an oddball request, but you're the best for this one. Can you make an image similar to the "Welcome" header but with it saying "CJSFan" and upload it here? I thought since the OST DVD is now released, I should have an appropriate sig for the occasion. Thanks anything given. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 06:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :No worries...I've been a bit busy this week as well. lol And thanks for the image! It looks great! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC)